


you got me falling

by neocxxlture



Series: end to start [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NightSwimming, PINING!!!, and dare i say it is Mutual, i've been told that it's Charged, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocxxlture/pseuds/neocxxlture
Summary: He looks at Kun again, proposing in an excited whisper, “Wanna go swimming?“Kun arches a brow at him, “Now?“





	you got me falling

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt n.12](https://twitter.com/kunyongx/status/1115887335470768129) that i chose for myself! i am in my summer mood!!

It is so hot that even though he would like to, Yangyang can’t sleep.

He’s lying on the ground on a thin mattress in Sicheng’s living room, Kun’s and Dejun’s mattresses right next to him. It’s dark in the room, but enough of the lampposts light comes in through the window and sliding doors leading to the backyard that when he looks over them, he can see that they’re both asleep – Dejun sprawled out like a starfish, and Kun with the blanket pulled over his torso.

Yangyang sits up, and heaves a sigh. It’s so hot in the room – it’s the middle of summer, of course it’s hot, but this is nearly unbearable.

He hears a stir to his side, as Kun moves around in his sleep.

He doesn’t expect a hand to touch his arm. He startles, and only barely manage to stifle a little shout that wants to break out of his mouth. He turns to the side, and finds Kun wide awake, eyes opened and sharp and trained on him, intense somehow even in the dead of night.

Kun takes his hand off Yangyang’s arm, but the place he touched burns in the wake of it. “Why aren’t you asleep?“ He whispers.

Yangyang whispers back, “My skin is melting off. I can’t sleep in this heat.“

Kun lets out a breathy laugh, and Yangyang’s chest floods with warmth. “Me too.“

Silence settles over them again. Yangyang looks around – at the table littered with the mess they all made that evening, at the staircase that leads onto the second storey of the house, to the rooms where Ten, Sicheng, Yukhei and Guanheng are currently sleeping, and then to the glass door and the swimming pool just beyond it.

And he gets an idea.

He looks at Kun again, proposing in an excited whisper, “Wanna go swimming?“

Kun arches a brow at him, “Now?“

“Why not?“ Yangyang shakes his shoulders, and reaches for his phone under his pillow to check the time. “It’s only three. And I’m sure Sicheng won’t mind if we go for a bit of nightswimming.“

“Nightswimming,“ Kun repeats, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yes, nightswimming,“ Yangyang stands up, and takes his swim trunks off the back of the couch where he left them to dry after they were done playing in the pool the previous afternoon. “Come on.“

He doesn’t wait around for Kun. He walks to the doors and opens them slowly and quietly, careful not to wake Dejun up. He slips out into the backyard, and hides behind a chair to swiftly kick his sleeping shorts off and put on the trunks instead. They’re still a bit wet, but the fabric feels mercifully cold and refreshing on his heated skin.

Yangyang is slowly lowering himself into the warm water of the pool when he hears the sound of the door opening. He looks over his shoulder to watch Kun come out of the room and slowly slide the door shut again.

When they were playing around in the pool before, Kun was wearing a t-shirt with his swim trunks. _To not get sunburn on his shoulders,_ he said. Now, the shirt is absent, and Yangyang‘s heart thuds heavy in his chest.

Kun steps over to him. He’s holding two towels in his hands which he puts down on the ground, close to the pool’s edge, before he quickly descends the ladder and disappears underneath the water.

Yangyang hovers by the edge, eyes trained on Kun’s distorted form in the water. He swims to the very far end, and then comes up for air, but only for a moment before he throws himself back under and swims all the way to Yangyang again.

When he appears this time, Yangyang can see more than just a dark silhouette. He can see the way Kun’s chest and shoulders move as he tries to catch his breath, how the water clings to his face and hair, how he shakes his head to get the water out and runs a hand through it to keep it out of his eyes.

Distantly, Yangyang becomes aware that he’s staring, and that he’s also been silent for a long time. He can’t help it – it’s the mood of it all, the surroundings. This was his idea, but maybe he’s miscalculated. He only wanted to cool off. He didn’t take into account that he would be looking at Kun and only Kun, bathed in moonlight, with nothing else to distract him.

It’s only a matter of time before Kun notices his staring. “What are you thinking about?“ He asks, a touch of a smile in his voice, still low even though they could talk in normal voices.

Yangyang can’t really answer. He’s not really thinking anything, just then. It’s more that he’s _feeling_. “Nothing.“

“Nothing?“ Kun repeats. He’s close, he’s too close. The pool is wide and big, and still Kun chooses to hover next to him, close enough that Yangyang feels the vibrations of the water when Kun’s hands pass through it to keep himself afloat.

Before Yangyang gets ahead of himself and says something stupid, he splashes water in Kun’s face. Kun jerks back, and then laughs and retaliates, and soon they’re caught up in a battle. It doesn’t last long. It’s different when it’s in the night, Yangyang supposes – not as exciting. As the noise of it dies down, laughter catches in Yangyang’s throat. He has hair in his face, so he quickly brushes it back with his fingers – and finds Kun’s sharp eyes trained on him.

A moment passes between them that feels entirely too long. Yangyang feels like he cannot breathe.

He forces his gaze away and the words out of his mouth, “Race you to the other side?“

“You’re on.“

Kun starts them out. Yangyang makes an effort to win, because he always wants to win, even if it’s Kun he’s against. Kun is a great swimmer, technical and efficient – he dissapears beneath the water again, just a shadow moving under Yangyang’s feet. But Yangyang is quick, so for the most part, he stays in front by a couple of inches.

Only until they near the wall. He doesn’t expect Kun to cheat – he’s not the sort of person to cheat. But there are suddenly arms around Yangyang’s waist, throwing him backwards as the sound of laughter reaches his ears, and when he turns around, he finds Kun gripping the edge of the pool with one hand, a smug expression on his face, and a challenge in his eyes.

Yangyang quickly starts swimming to the other side, not bothering to wait up, not caring he’s got a head start. “The first one at the other side is the winner.“

He hears a “hey!“ and a splash from behind him, and it makes him smile.

They take a break at the other side. Yangyang leans his head on his hands that grip the edge, and Kun mirrors his position. It’s quiet around them. They’re just looking at each other.

Finally, Yangyang can’t take it anymore, “What are you thinking about?“

Kun pauses, like he considers the answer, and then slowly reaches out with one hand. Yangyang’s heart stutters in his chest, painfully. Kun brushes away Yangyang’s hair that again managed to fall into his face, and retracts his hand. “Nothing.“ He replies. “Nothing at all.“

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neocxxlture)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunyongx)


End file.
